Matched with a bit of a twist
by ImmortalWords
Summary: I love this story! I wanted to give it a little twist what it the story took place at a normal high school? Just little changes if you have any ideas send me an inbox and don't forget to RR!
1. Chapter 1

Matched is written by Ally Condie I do not own any of her characters

Let me introduce myself, my name is Cassia Maria Reyes. I'm senior in high school and dream of being a bestselling writer of my generation. I have two hard working parents and a little brother named Bram who's in middle school and always get's in my business. At school I do exceedingly well and am surrounded by the loving company of my friends. My best friend Xander has known me since early childhood. For the past 2 years I've a bit of a crush on him but I'd never admit it could jeopardize our friendship.

Its first period and me and the rest of the class are carefully listening to the morning announcements. "So if anyone sees someone smoking on school grounds he or she will be expelled. Last but not least Valentine's Day is coming up! You know what that means! This is the special time where the students fill out a questionnaire and are matched with your perfect match! The price is only one dollar! Come to the front office with your dollar and a pen to fill out your forum and on Valentine's Day you will know your match. Have a wonderful day everyone!" At first I thought it was ridiculous I already knew who I was most compatible with and that person didn't even know I liked him. I thought to myself who would actually participate in such a stupid event, until Xander looked at me and said "Sound like fun!" Could this be the moment I've waited all my life for, I could finally tell Xander how I feel because a cheap matching game? Yes, Yes I could!


	2. Holding hands

It's Valentine's Day! My plan worked perfectly! I got Xander to do one as well. I made sure my answers where secretly about Xander and now I'm thinking of how I should approach him later with my results! Suddenly my gym teacher asked me a question "So Miss Reyes what activity will you be choosing for the upcoming semester?" What in god's name was he talking about I don't recall him ever talking about new semester activities! I'm going to look like a complete idiot if I don't think fast. "Well… I think I'll do ….. Umm….. I think… I'm not sure coach." My face was suddenly redder than a tomato. "Well what's the problem, oh I see you weren't listening to the options were you Miss Reyes?" Just when I thought I'd pee on myself out of embarrassment, I was literally saved by the bell. That was the fastest I ever ran in my life. It's finally arrived! The time has come to get my Valentine's Day Match Results. Our homeroom president Amy Pepper handed everyone there pink envelope with heart stickers on it. I was so excited I looked for Xander and found him at the back of the classroom reading a book called "Road Map to the Olympics" I was more than a little frustrated that he wasn't paying attention, doesn't he realize how life changing this is! When I got my envelope I quickly opened it. Inside there where to pieces of those nasty heart candies and a card the size of playing cards. Even though I knew I would be matched with Xander I felt the need to close my eyes. I slowly reached for the card and my heart instantly stop at what I saw. It wasn't the bright blue eyes and blond hair I was expecting. It was someone else I knew. "What's going on?" I say out loud. I don't understand, I answered all the questions properly how could this happen? When Xander reaches my desk I quickly hide the card. "Cassia, everything okay?" he asks. "Yeah I'm fine, just give a sec." "So who did you get" he asks. I was modified what I am going to do? "Um actually can you believe this they gave me an envelope with nothing in it. I'll go to the front office tomorrow and figure out what's going on." Okay, that wasn't entirely a lie I will go and get this straightened out just right now I'm a little curious to see who Xander got matched with. "What about you, who's you lucky lady?" I asked. Here it comes, the moment where he'll tell me 'you of course, who else'. "I haven't opened it yet" he says. "What do you mean you haven't opened it?" I could slowly feel may face get red from anger. "Will you calm down Cassia? I didn't open it because it doesn't matter what this envelope Sais it's only going to tell me what I already know." I stop walking out of confusion, what was he talking about? "Cassia I need to tell you something very important. For the past two years…. Well I sort of…. Kind of…. I've…. I don't how to tell you this but" could he be trying to say what I think he's trying to say? "I like you!" he yelled. "Not just like you, I like you, like you" all I could do was stare into his beautiful blue eyes. "Oh Xander, I feel the same way about you!" I simply couldn't resist the urge to give him a bear hug. We stayed in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity. "Here, I'm so sure that were a perfect match I want you to open my envelope" Now I feel uneasy If they messed up my match they could easily mess up Xander's but it was too late my hands were ripping the pink paper. Inside was a card with my school photo on it. I never felt so relieved in my life. That afternoon we walked home hand in hand.


End file.
